The End of a Madman
by ZhePirateSphee
Summary: Detective Phnx (yes, that really is his name) is finally ready to head back home, when a new and gruesome case strikes up..in the hotel he was staying at. The case seems absolutely hopeless, until an assassin clan strikes a deal with the detective: help get their things back, they'll help catch the guy. Simple, right? Ehehe...no. M because this is NO HOLDING BACK, so be warned.


Chapter Prologue: Bunny Man, POV TP.

The Bunny Man...what an intriguing man. Someone who wears a grey suit and red tie, and carries a briefcase. Normal, yet a mask of a bunny to hide the disturbance on his face, of his mind showing through. He also has secrets in that suit of his...knives, guns, vials of poison...and in that briefcase, he has viruses, bacteria, a rat in a very small container, more guns and knives, some anesthesia, and a few things for locating targets: a GPS, a map, and a tracking device. This man is also very nimble and agile, allowing him to do things regular people cannot do, such as effortlessly slip through windows. He seems to be left-handed, holding the vial in his right as he pours it into the dart which is in his left hand. Ah, the rainbow colored liquid that can assist *MURDER* someone if used in a certain way. He inserts the dart into his tranquilizer pistol, his left hand holding onto the window frame above him as his right takes the shot. Silenced, luckily. This hotel is quite active, after all...wouldn't want to wake anyone up.

He watches the woman as the incredibly strange virus starts to take hold. Governments can really work hard on destruction, hm? To make a virus that spreads like the air itself to those without flu or polio vaccines, and is non-lethal...on its own anyway. But rather, it turns its victim into a huge sphere, unable to move, creating a massive weight difference, and possibly upon being in a tight space breaking a room. This could easily wreak havoc upon anywhere it hit, without directly killing anyone. What a lovely chemical for the US to make. Too bad it spread way too fast, and mutated itself, to infect the brain to an extent, to make the victim not want to go back to normal, dopamines and hormones both being in extensive production. Oh. With men, it fails to work entirely, but if infected into a female first and spread as an STD, it can kill the man in mere minutes due to a failure of the core virus, the backup for the virus kicking in, causing the organs to liquify, and all neat.

...But where's the fun there? The Bunny Man watched in amusement as the woman bloated up to a point where she covered nearly the whole room. Hm. Must've only been a Mk. I. However, that wasn't the point. The Bunny Man puts away his tranquilizer pistol and pulls out his silenced Glock and takes aim, right at where should be the womb, to add insult to a monumental injury. He pulls the trigger, and the rupture caused by the wound makes the juices flow out, causing the rupture to become a tremendous tear. By the time the woman has been drained, her body has been split open nearly in half, blood and blue liquid caking the room, the street below, some carpet outside her room, and him. He only closes the window and swings down to the other windowsill, below him, to then clean his shoes and get the cleansing fluid from his suitcase. Cleaning the tracks is important, as he thinks this while cleaning his fingerprints, he hears a few people talking. Damn, right, people would've heard the body practically exploding. He puts the fluid and wipe into his right hand as his left helps him swing down the building. Perfect.

Chapter 1, POV FP Detective.

*Silently sleeping.*

Uh….what am I doing? Right, waiting for that report on Judice. Well, that crazy bastard won't be impersonating women and murdering prostitutes anymore. Well, Frazier is supposed to do that, and that's my mistake. He's a rookie around here, I hired him because not only can he disguise himself well, being a chameleon, and not only did he have the second highest score at the academy, but he also happens to be the son of the Mayor, and she really wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps, so she made it clear that when I picked my rookie, who exactly had once been the son of the best cop in town? So, having a good mind and good heart, with good skills and uses, he cleared admission. Also had the highest rating for undercover work, which is my specialty. Too bad that in Los Tokyo, nothing good can happen if you aren't well known.

I'm in this strange place for the reason that a killer diagnosed with psychopathy had recently made this city his target. This city is in California, and I can safely say, the weirdest city ever. It's like if Japan let anything that wanted to be alive become a thing. Anthros are not marred by laws, and there are no laws preventing some of the very weird things. Hentai is quite abundant, although I personally don't care for it. Too busy at work and too occupied with being alive and not leaking cum everywhere to do that stuff. Or the other things the inhabitants came up with, things like 'vore' and 'internal BDSM'. Well, those things are allowed, and contribute to many missing people daily. But, being so populous, the overall state of things doesn't change. There are laws for malicious murder using anything that's normally allowed, so things are at least somewhat fair. This city structure seems to be similar to San Francisco and Tokyo both, so I suppose the name really does define the place you're in. I live here, but not in this part of the city, this is definitely the stranger part. More places to be murdered in bizarre ways, and the Invention Studio of Incredible Technology is actually close by this hotel.

So anyway. I wonder if Lonilare is up yet. He's a bit like a secretary, documenting the work we all do, and a good one at that. He can type a whole essay with his left hand and hold a glass bottle for Serena with his right. Speaking of which, then there's Serena, a medical...android, I guess. She certainly is strange in design. She has a metal body, with gears and all inside, but a rubbery, plastic-like layer on top of that, like skin. It's thick and nearly impossible to tear, which is good, because the metal she's made of bends. Easily, If she bends her arm, it isn't turned by a joint or hinge, but by an actual joint, her metal body able to move about as if it were normal flesh or skin, but able to stop anything that makes it past her 'skin.' She also has only one eye, a large orange one with a bit of a robotic glow to it. Her body is a white, slightly grey metal, with her hands, feet and neck being black, her 'skin' being a bit of a dirty clear color.

I suppose it's only fair to describe the rest of us, then. Lonilare, or LOL for short, is a human, like me. He often wears a green shirt or other under a brown business suit, with a yellow smiley face tie to match. He often wears matching pants and Sparry's, which overall enunciates that his favorite color is brown. He is very finicky and twitchy, to which ADHD really doesn't help that. His hair is combed and a cream-like brown color, with blue eyes to match with a shy grin and light brown mustache. Being 23, unmarried, and in quite a good job position, young women seem to stare and whisper when around him all the time. Frazier is much like what you think a chameleon would look like, although he's usually blue. Wears white clothing and white chinos, so when he changes color his clothes change with him. He's a bit special, especially in how he's much like you'd expect a rookie: nervous, a bit cocky at times, not experienced, and has a tendency to not know what to do. However, he's for sure more competent than my last rookie [I've had three, counting Frazier, and the other two died on the job].

Then there's me. Undercover or not, I usually wear the same basic things: undercover things, of course. I usually prefer a black trench coat that goes to my ankles, because it serves its functions: looks badass and has enough space to store badass stuff. I usually wear a black shirt under that and some cargo pants to hold even more stuff. What makes me suspicious, though, is my head. I always wear incredibly dark aviators and a black felt fedora. No one can see out these sunglasses aside from me, because I can't truly see without them. I have no eye color, but sometimes if it gets up close and violent, my sockets can be read. Lucky me that the government has some cool glasses that allow me to see, or scan things for heat. I lost my eyes in an assassin clan bust about 2 years ago, which also gave me a pretty serious head injury. I wear the fedora to hide it so I don't look like a video game boss with a huge sign on it that says "HIT ME HERE!". Too bad it hides my hair, which aside from being slightly tinted black, is q nice shade of blonde. Not like I care, I'm wearing a hat most the time. That injury I mentioned, by the way, looks like a red ring from how the incident happened about, leaving some deep surgical scars. I usually wear army boots to maintain foot support, balance is very necessary as a detective and stealth scout.

Enough about us. I suppose it's time to get up and... guhhhh...file a noise complaint...why are people screaming? Better check it.

(Welcome to the mystery! Well, it may be obvious or may not be, but it's not my place to tell you =w= anyway, more stuff coming. Forewarning, this stuff won't have any boundaries. Like...at all.)

When time ends, man will stand,

upon where the last fallen will land,

looking over the destruction they caused,

which once started, had never paused.


End file.
